


Savor the Moment

by Layni1771



Series: Stray Kids AUs [4]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Always, Angst, Chan is a good leader, Chan is forever alone but he has his children, Friendship, Gen, Gyu, Hanging Out, Light Romance, NonJYPIdol!AU, Picnics, Stray Kids like to dogpile, Takes place a few years in the future, Woojin leaves his pizza crust for Chan, it's a tradition, our children are attending university, romance is really light between Woojin and Jeongin, the others it's more obvious, why has no one tagged Gyu as a character btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 12:51:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13858140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Layni1771/pseuds/Layni1771
Summary: Chan loved his team. They filled his heart with happiness and even just watching from the background, he could be satisfied.





	Savor the Moment

**Author's Note:**

> I'm here again~ Now that I posted once, this fandom can't get rid of me. I wrote this on the same afternoon/night as Distant Dreams and You're Okay, the previous two works in this AU series.
> 
> As for this AU, Stray Kids are still idols, but the Girl Team 2 (Please correct me if they were called something else, I can't quite recall) were chosen to debut instead, and Stray Kids left JYP to sign under a different entertainment company. So, they debuted in 2017 with Hellevator/Mixtape and this takes place roughly in 2020, so the boys are a little older.
> 
> There may be some triggering content, so check the end notes which explain the AU a bit more before reading if you're worried!

 The warm, fluttering breeze was the kind that ran through your hair and tangled it into little knots, but at the same time was so pleasant that you could hardly care less. The trees rustled, their leaves being blown this way and that, and it was truly a day anyone could call nice. Jisung grinned at the red and white checkered blanket that he had spread out beneath them, and ran his hands across it, laying back. He stared at he the light blue sky, stained with a few wispy clouds here and there. He took a deep breath, savoring the moment and Chan smiled at the sight, patting his friend's hand affectionately. Jisung's breath stuttered for a moment, and his eyes became wide, staring at the hand Chan had touched. Before he could say anything, Minho rolled into his lap.

 

"What are you doing, hyung?" He laughed, running a hand through the older's short hair. Minho shrugged, peering up innocently.

"You seemed distracted, come back to the real world~" Minho teased, sitting up and tugging Jisung with him. Truly, it was a sight Chan loved. All of his friends, together. Felix and Changbin sat side by side, peering in interest at whatever Jeongin had pulled up on his phone. Changbin had one arm wrapped around the younger's upper back while Felix had both arms wrapped around his waist, leaning forward in what was no doubt an uncomfortable position- _Anything to be close to hyung_ , he'd once told Chan. Behind Jeongin lingered Woojin, who was setting out their food from the various backpacks the boys had brought. Hyunjin and Seungmin were meant to be helping him, and while Seungmin actually _was_ , Hyunjin preferred to hide the side dishes back in the bags as Woojin groaned and searched for them again.

Yes, this was what Chan loved.

Watching his friends play and laugh the day away.

It filled his heart to the brim, and he let out a self-satisfied sigh of approval. He ran a hand through his silver-dyed hair, standing from where he had been sitting under the tree and instead sitting on the other side of Changbin. He and Felix were discussing Gyu, the stuffed Munchlax that Changbin simply could not sleep without.

"Somehow he ended up on my bed," Changbin looked at the blanket, scratching at an old food stain. Chan knew from experience it would never come out, "He wasn't there before."

"Changbinnie probably just missed it~" Minho interrupted, grinning. With a scoff, the younger tossed an eraser from his pocket at Minho's cheek, and he fell dramatically, clutching his face as though he had taken a rough punch, "Man down!"

Chan laughed along with the others, not noticing the way Felix looked around suddenly. He did, however, notice the way Felix's laughter died, brows drawn together in concern and almost confusion.

"Felix, what's-"

Before he could finish, the younger Australian scrambled up, launching himself at Hyunjin who had made the fatal mistake of laying on his stomach. As was their tradition, the dog pile began, Jeongin immediately following suit as he laid himself across Felix's and Hyunjin's leg. The bottom of the growing pile groaned, slamming his hands on the ground desperately as Jisung took his spot atop Felix's chest. Minho went so far as to lay his head over the back of Hyunjin's neck, prompting bright, twinkling laughter from the younger boy. Seungmin carefully draped himself over both Minho and Jisung, with Changbin and Woojin sitting upright on top of their backs, exchanging amused looks with each other.

"No, guys, the birdie's gonna eat our foood!" Hyunjin whined, flapping his arms in distress towards the offending creature who was, in fact, hopping curiously towards the few open food containers. Chan shook his head with a fond eye roll, leaning forward to shoo it away. Changbin was faster, though, and the bird flew into the nearby tree. One by one, the boys dismantled their dog pile, giggling and pushing each other as they sat back down to eat. Again, Chan observed from the background, his sharp eyes not missing the way Changbin made sure to give Felix the extra large piece of meat or how Minho and Jisung shared a bite of every piece of food.

It was heartwarming, and he was truly glad to have friends like these.

They ate and laughed, joking about this and that, and the younger ones spoke of all of the things that had happened at school over the past weeks. Chan missed school quite a bit- He wasn't as young as he used to be, and he sighed. He wondered just how much longer he could afford to write and record for 3RACHA- Changbin and Jisung, too. They only did the Soundcloud rapping as a hobby, at first. Soon enough it had consumed them, but sooner or later they would need "real" jobs. Chan pushed down the unhappy anxiety that bubbled up with the line of thought and instead leaned over, plucking the last piece of chicken out of the container. Moments later, Seungmin looked down at the empty container with wide eyes.

"Hey, who took the last piece of chicken?"

"I bet it was hyung~" Jeongin accused, and there were various sniggers and words of agreement, sans Woojin who continued to enjoy his piece of pizza. He didn't seem to notice the eyes on him as he ate all but the crust, setting it down on a plate and sliding it over to the stone they had set their blanket in front of. Suddenly, the rowdy boys quieted down, and Chan frowned.

That wasn't right. There was rarely a quiet moment between the friends, but before he could clear his throat and voice his concerns, Felix sat back and grinned towards the sky.

"I want to rap still," He spoke it as though it were some huge secret that no one knew. Jisung nodded in agreement, lacing his hand with Minho's. With that one sentence, conversation picked up between the boys again and Chan smiled, blowing a sigh of relief. He looked at Woojin, but his friend did not meet his gaze, instead wrapping Jeongin in a firm hug from behind, the youngest giggling.

"Stop moving around so much, you'll knock over the plate," Woojin murmured in his ear, and Seungmin rolled his eyes.

"I don't think hyung would mind that much. It wouldn't be anything new," He was laying in Hyunjin's lap now, chewing on a caramel stick that no doubt Felix had brought. Hyunjin's fingers ran through his hair absently even as he made a noise of agreement, leaning forward to rest his chin atop Seungmin's head. The two shared bright smiles and Woojin hummed lightly, Jeongin crawling away to join in on Jisung and Minho's cuddle session, the two facing each other. Jeongin forced himself between them, and Minho laughed affectionately, draping an arm over him. Woojin helped Changbin and Felix clean up the remaining dishes, packing them away as what was once a warm mid-morning slowly became an afternoon.

Chan sighed in pleasure, laying on his side as he observed the people he loved most.

Finally, Jisung stretched, popping his joints loudly, "Alrighty, let's get out of here! We've got practice to get to."

"Aw, I don't wanna leave..." Jeongin pouted, tracing a finger down the stone sadly.

"We gotta. Didn't Felix just say earlier he wants to continue rapping? We have to at least try," Hyunjin reasoned, picking up one of the many backpacks and tossing one to the youngest. Chan rolled off the blanket, and Seungmin and Changbin folded up the blanket. Slowly but surely, they all checked their belongings and stood around awkwardly, as though unsure of something. Chan swallowed, hands twitching. As the self-proclaimed leader, shouldn't he speak up when his team was feeling unsure? But what were they even unsure about?

"It was nice to see you again," Minho waved at the stone, a soft smile on his face. The remaining seven spoke similar sentiments, and Chan felt his previous confusion escalate. He took a jerking step forward as they turned away, holding whatever conversations came to mind. A tug pulled in his chest and he nearly cried out, this time taking a faltering step back. His breathing shuddered and he wrapped his arms around himself, watching the group of eight walk away without him. Moving on from him yet again.

"I don't understand," Chan muttered, head in his hands. He felt so _cold_ , and his heart wrenched as they disappeared from his sight. He stumbled back to the tree he had been sitting in front of earlier, his hands scrapping the rough bark as he sank down. Tears he could not possibly understand fell from his eyes, but he allowed himself to be swallowed by the darkness that appeared when he allowed his eyelids to flutter shut.

_Here lies Chris Bang, loved most as Bang Chan. An unforgettable son and friend. 1997-2018._

_**"[BREAKING] Stray Kids Return to the Music Scene Two Years After Leader Chan's Tragic Deadly Accident!"** _

**Author's Note:**

> Now let me explain the AU a little more-  
> I know I said that Stray Kids debuted as idols even though not under JYP. This is true, but the accident Chan passed in was related to the idol life, and after he died he lost all memories connected to his death. Hence, the most he remembers is 3RACHA and forming Stray Kids. After Chan died, the group chose to stay signed on with their company and kept practicing, but did not do any activities beyond practice.
> 
> Anyways, that's that, hope you enjoyed~ Maybe I'll stop killing our children off soon (Looks at four other oneshots and the three-shot sitting in my computer files). Or maybe not. My friend tells me I write angst best so--


End file.
